Crude for Cartoons
FEATURE PRESENTATION! Intro * with a Hole in the Middle * Title: 'Mecha-Fetus Films Inc. Presents... ''Circle with "MFFI" Zooms to the middle '''Snoopy Tunes '''In... Crude Classroom. Produced by Charles Brown and Linus Pelt. Scene 1 Grover's Wrong Direction * Curtain is opened * '''Grover: Hello, everybody. I'm your furry pal, Grover. Today, we'll be talking about STRONG LANGUAGE WITH MUCLES! * Oscar: This be your doing Grovy, I'll turn your pudding to slime. * Grover: Don't you hate that Japanese summer game show that is an Pixelated Anime with Slimes and Girls? * Alex: I hate them so MUCH! There's only one way my show can compete with this. Grover Put on that cartoon guy that always rocks on my clock. * Grover: You Mean Paul Robertson? * Alex: No, Chuck Jones. * Bird arrives * Big Bird: Oh what a day. Maybe I will cheer you up. up a Wooden Sign * Wooden Sign: ''"You Suck, Game Show!"'' * Alex: the sign out of Big Bird's Hand Aren't You an F*CKING IDIOT?! * Big Bird: No, But I'm the Smartest Bird out of them All! Scene 2 Bikini Sally's Rampage * Sally: 'This job sure is easy. Now to press this button. * ''presses a red button and the fireworks building explodes in a giant cloud with fireworks flying everywhere * '''Sally: AAUGH!!!! * shows up * Linus: 'Sally, you're fired. * ''brings Sally to the front door and kicks her outside * '''Sally: muslces and increases size ''Grrrr...! 'RAAAAARRGGGHHH!!! SALLY MAD!!! AAARRRGGH!!' ''on her chest GAAAAAARRRGGH!!! out and jumps off'' *'''Linus: Wow. There's something you don't see every— Elmo's über-ticked-off expression What? What? *'Elmo:' Really, Linus?! Do you have any idea what you just did?! *'Linus:' I was just trying to help. *'Elmo:' Well, your "help" this morning messed up so badly, we came this close to being wiped out at the studio! I thought you've learned your lesson!! *'Linus:' But...but I— *'Elmo:' "But" no! You show up again to help, and now Sally has been outraged and is rampaging who knows where!! And Because of that, we're restarting back to square one!! *'Linus:' But...but— *'Elmo:' This is just too important!! And we can't afford any more setbacks!! the card out of Linus' Pocket I'm revoking your info card! up the card. You have to go!! NOW!! *''walks away depressed.'' *'''Charlie Brown: Good Grief. I've always told him: Don't ever make Elmo angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry. Scene 3 The Mister-Jaw and Plankton Show * '''Plankton: '''Oh Coconut Fred, I hate that show so much, I've stolen all the fruits, and I'm going to destroy them. You know, like you do. I'm going to replace it with your own show.During the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(season_4) 4th Season of ''SpongeBob SquarePants], ''There was an Animated TV Show titled ''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island ''produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It Appeared as SpongeBob's Ripoff because of the characters and their personalities. Another Ripoff of the show was produced during the 7th Season of the Show. It was Titled ''Fish Hooks ''which aired on Disney Channel along with Disney XD. Not Only it is a Ripoff of SpongeBob, But it is '''ALSO '''a Ripoff of Cartoon Network's ''Chowder. * Mister-Jaw: 'You mean, ''Mister-Jaw? * 'Plankton: '''Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. There's a Similar Show called ''Zig and Sharko which has a Shark like you! I just have to finish making it. I'm having a hard time finding a good place for "evil," though, you know. Believe me, I've tried. B-Ville, D-Ville, G-Ville, P-Ville and Z-Ville. You know, these places sound like they're evil. * '''Mister-Jaw: '''Don't worry, tiny guy. After a nice lunch at the Chum Bucket, Bikini Bottom's finest will be on the job. * '''Narrator: '''One Lunch Later... * '''Mister-Jaw: ''Viewer Now, I am going to give you a test. For quite some time now, so many things, like— like blinking traffic arrows, blonde hair, Accordions, Pelicans, cute sea creatures, food that start with "P". You get the idea. It's a long list. I've been working on it for a while. Anyway, I realized I should build something that would make all those things in a party. Be Prepared! I am giving you the one thing Squid can! The gift of music! Played on my good friend: the bass, the banjo, the bassoon, the bugle, the bongos, the balalaika, and the bagpipe! Scene 4 Sweet Serving Sally * '''Sally: 'a hot tub, relaxed ''Ah, This is my life. Just gonna... Relax. Let Sally's day off... ''at her bed, she is sleeping * Bully #1: to Bully #2 Okay. This is her beauty shot. The curse has been lifted, and she is no longer a monster. Now this scene, is what the heart wants, but the mind can't have. Step 1, Use the sleeping gas, Step 2, Send her the greatest treats, Step 3, get the termites. * Bully #2: Got it. sleeping gas on Sally, and brings her out * Narrator: '''Later, That Morning... * '''Bully #1: ''a noise on his tuba Good Morning babe. * '''Sally: 'up ''Eh... ''that she is in the cake mix. She becomes horrified 'AAUGH!!' Let met out! please! * Bully #1: 'I trapped you in a giant bowl filled to the brim with Cherry Vanilla cake mix. You see, Today is cake day! Struggle all you want, girl. But in 30 to 40 minutes, the yeast will rise, and you'll be buried alive! Here, have some. ''eats the cake * 'Sally: '''It's not bad. Unfortunately, you are the worst boys in the world! * '''Bully #2: '''You want goat cheese with that? ''trio laugh * '''Bully #1: '''We won't be celebrating alone. Behold, ''out a Wand ''The Hypnotize wand! You see, the people will do whatever I tell them to do! ''fly off with their propeller backpacks ''Farewell, girl, and Happy Cake Day! * '''Sally: '''Well, I Wouldn't eat all the cake mix because I'll get all overstuffed. But not with out the termites. ''as Termites come and eat the cake mix. ''TERMITES! out of the mix * Scene 5 Overstuffed Overload * '''Lumpy: I will get a lovely meat loaf in the oven for you. * Sally: Hello. * Lumpy: Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. Easy to do. * Sally: Excuse me. * Lumpy: Oh, do you have to go potty? Here, why don't you use this picture given to me today by a bald boy. reads the picture. She imagines Snoopy in a thought bubble * Snoopy: Sally, please come back to me! Go, Sally, go! whistles * Lumpy: You stay right there. The meatloaf is almost done. groans then opens a closet door to find a bunch of Cake Dog and Present Cat soft toys Oh, dear. The meatloaf is not quite ready yet but Lumpy knows how hungry you are, so he whipped up a quick batch of cookies. imagines Charlie Brown in a thought bubble * Charlie Brown: Run! runs out the door, but it is locked * Lumpy: You don't want cookies? Don't fret, I made a batch of deviled eggs, too. looks behind her and Lumpy is slowly walking behind her Come back, Sally. You don't want these to go to waste, do you? They were a labor of love. opens a window and jumps out of it Oh, don't worry, Someone else will have it. * Bully #3: Hey! Who wants a goat cheese pie? * Lumpy: I know you're back there, but I can't hear your stomach growling. * Bully #3: Who? * Lumpy: You must be starving. Scene 6 Forgiven to Sally * Brown's Home. Charlie Brown is Depressed * Elmo: Just let it out. That's right. * Charlie Brown: I can't help Sally. When Sally left, you got furious at Linus. * Elmo: Did you just say Linus? Charles, I just remembered earlier today at the market, I saw... these beautiful blankets! They were awesome! * Charlie: Yes, It's Sally's Fault! off I got to try to forget Sally. * Linus: '''For some reason, I can't get her out of my mind. I blew it—I really blew it. I took you for granted, Sally. I'm sorry! Don't just look at me, say something! I'm talking to Charlie Brown. * '''Sally: Did you say my name? * Charlie: Now I'm hearing things. If only I could see you one more time so I could tell you how much I love you. If only I could hear you one last time. * Sally: I Love you Linus. * Charlie: Yeah, like that. * Linus: '''Sally, your making it hard to forget you... Sally! Oh, Sally! * '''Charlie: '''So, did you hear any of that, or do I have to repeat myself? * '''Sally: Well, There was a Test I have passed. I had to get rid of these bullies, smash all these fruits into a fruit salad, play these B-Letter Instruments and force all those termites to finish the giant cake. * Charlie: Okay, good. I promise, Sally, things are going to be different between you and I. You'll see. walk home Outro * '''Title: "That's All Folks!" '''A Mecha-Fetus Films Inc. presentation, in association with United Feature Entertainment. References Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Videos Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Pink Panther Category:Madagascar